The Boy Who Made All The Wrong Choices
by Faithless Dragon
Summary: Finally Did Something Right. Draco, hand in hand with his mother & father walked away from the battlefield in Hogwarts. This could be Draco's perfect ending in Deathly Hallows if he had stood up for what was right. Includes quotes from the books & movie.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor the characters in the books and movies. J.K Rowling owns them. _If I owned Harry Potter, there would be more Draco than Harry in the books. Just saying. _

* * *

><p>Paragraph centered – flashbacks.<p>

**Bold – quoted from the books, or scenes from the movie.**

* * *

><p>The Boy Who Made All The Wrong Choices.<p>

_Finally Did Something Right._

Draco Malfoy, exhausted and injured walked hand in hand with his mother out of the grounds of Hogwarts, since apparating isn't allowed. His father was trailing not too far behind. Draco turned around. Taking in the sight of his school, he once called home. Hogwarts, his home was falling apart, something he didn't think would happen.

He tightened his grip on his mother's hand, closing his eyes. His memories during his years in Hogwarts played in his mind. All he could remember was all the wrong choices he had made. He couldn't seem to get anything right. Draco detached his hand from his mother's and pushed up his sleeve. The dark mark was still moving, Voldemort must still be alive.

He could still remember the day he had gotten the mark. His father was in Azkaban, and he was given a task, only for him, a task to assassinate Professor Dumbledore. He was foolish to think that he could have had done it, foolish enough to think that he was going to be the Dark Lord's favourite when he completes his task and that he was strong enough because he was _chosen by the Dark Lord. _The scene where he was on the astronomy tower with Professor Dumbledore played dimly in his mind.

"_**I can help you, Draco."**_

"_**No, you can't," said Malfoy, his wand shaking very badly indeed. "Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice."**_

"_**Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban . . . . When the time comes, we can protect him too . . . . Come over to the right side, Draco . . . you are not a killer . . . ." **_

_**Malfoy stared at Dumbledore.**_

If only, if only Draco have had accepted Dumbledore's offer, everything might be a little better. But he couldn't think straight then. He would be killed, his mother too if he did not complete his task. He couldn't bear the loss of his mother, the only person that really cares about him. He wasn't in his right mind earlier too. He was to rash, he did not think of it. If he had, Crabbe wouldn't have died. Even though Draco didn't really like him.

"_**Hold it, Potter." "That's my wand you're holding, Potter," said Malfoy, pointing his own through the gap between Crabbe and Goyle. **_

"_**Not any more," panted Harry, tightening his grip in the hawthorn wand. "Winners, keepers, Malfoy. Who's lent you theirs?" **_

"_**My mother," said Draco. **_

_**Harry laughed, though there was nothing very humorous about the situation.**_

_**Crabbe was smiling like a small child promised a large bag of sweets. "We 'ung back, Potter. We decided not to go. Decided to bring you to 'im."**_

"_**Good plan," said Harry in mock admiration. **_

"_**Like it hot scum?" roared Crabbe as he ran.**_

_**But he seemed to have no control over what he had done. Flames of abnormal size were pursuing them, licking up the sides of the junk bulwarks, which were crumbling to soot at their touch. **_

_**Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had vanished from view: Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped dead; the fiery monsters were circling them, drawing closer and closer, claws and horns and tails lashed, and the heat was as solid as a wall around them.**_

_**Harry seized a pair of heavy-looking broomsticks from the nearest pile of junk and threw one to Ron, who pulled Hermione on to it behind him.**_

_**And he saw them: Malfoy with his arms around the unconscious Goyle, the pair of them perched on a fragile tower of charred desks, and Harry dived. Malfoy saw him coming, and raised one arm. **_

"_**The door, get to the door, the door!" screamed Malfoy in Harry's ear, and Harry sped up, following Ron, Hermione and Goyle through the billowing black smoke, hardly able to breathe.**_

_**Malfoy fell off the broom, lay face down, gasping, coughing and retching.**_

"_**C – Crabbe," choked Malfoy, as soon as he could speak. "C – Crabbe …" **_

"_**He's dead," said Ron harshly. **_

Draco closed his eyes, shaking his head. He doesn't even know where Goyle was. Is he even alive by now?

"_**Draco," His mother called out. His father stretched out his arms, pleading for him. Draco stood at his place, hesitating**__. Looking to his left and to his right. He felt safe, being there on the other side, without the Dark Lord. Yet, family comes first. He regretted as soon as __**he started walking towards Voldemort.**_

"_**Ah, well done Draco. Well done," Voldemort praised Draco as he hugged him**__. As soon as he was released from the embrace, he walked towards his parents. _

"_Listen carefully love, we'll be going off and don't look back. Harry Potter is still alive, he will defeat the Dark Lord," Narcissa Malfoy whispered to her son. Draco's eyes widen, and he slowly nodded his head. Draco glanced at his father; Lucius Malfoy gave him a firm nod. _

_**Harry jumped out of Hagrid's hands. "He's alive!" **__Cheers erupted and everything became chaotic again. Draco couldn't move, although he anticipated this, but it still shocked him. Narcissa grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him along with her, walking briskly away from everyone. Their backs turned, betraying everyone. _

Draco opened his eyes. The last thing he wants to do now is to walk away. "Mother," Draco said as he stopped in his tracks. "Draco, come on. Keep walking." Narcissa sounded wary. "Mother, look at me!" Draco yelled. Narcissa turned around. Her eyes were tearing, as if she knew what he was going to say.

"Mother, I'm going back. Back there," Draco pulled out his mother's wand from his cloak and pointed towards Hogwarts. "I'm going there, to fight. Fight for the Order, I can't just leave them. I have to do this."

"Draco! Draco, come back!" Narcissa screamed for her son desperately. Draco was running, with a small smile on his face. As he ran past his father, Lucius grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going?" Lucius sounded angry, yet worried.

"I'm going to fight alongside Potter. I'm not a coward. I'm not going to stand and watch, father." Lucius loosen his grip on Draco's arm and he continued running.

"Lucius! Why did you let him go? Are you mad?" Narcissa shouted at her husband and tears started running down her cheeks. Lucius took her hand in his.

"We are going to fight. Fight for the light." Lucius pulled his wife and they began walking hand in hand back to Hogwarts steadily.

As Draco entered Hogwarts, the first thing he saw was Granger and Weasley about to be attacked by Nagini. "Impedimenta!" Draco yelled the curse, his wand pointing towards Nagini. Nagini slowed down and before Draco could blink, Longbottom slaved Nagini with the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

Three of them stared at Draco. Confused. "Thank you, Malfoy." Hermione gave him a nod and pulled Weasley with her. Longbottom's frowned turned into a smile. "Come on then mate, we have to fight!" Neville stretched out his hand, waiting for Draco to shake it. Draco smirked and shook Longbottom's hand. Fenrir Greyback came, confused with what he saw. He came charging towards them. "Malfoy, look out," Neville shouted. Draco turned around and yelled, "Avada Kedevra!" Fenrir was thrown onto the floor, not breathing anymore.

**Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak at last. The yell of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of "Harry!" were stifled at once. The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and began, at the same moment, to circle each other.**

"**I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."**

**A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them, as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he, too, yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:**

"**Avada Kedevra!"**

"**Expelliarmus!"**

**Harry saw Voldermort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling, spinning through the air towards the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. **

**Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.**

**Screams and cheers and roars of the watchers rent the air. **

**Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy running through the crowd, screaming for their son. **"Draco, Draco!" Draco heard his mother's muffling voice behind. He turned around and saw them 30 feet away. He pushed the people around him cheering. As he reached his parents, Narcissa embraced her son tightly. "We couldn't find you, we thought y-you were d-dead," Narcissa broke into uncontrollable sobs. Draco rubbed his Mother's back. "I'm here mother, I'm not going anywhere. We're safe now, it is all going to be fine." Lucius patted his son's shoulder, pride swelling in his heart. He never had courage; he had been a coward, far too long.

Draco pushed his sleeve up, the Dark Mark wasn't moving anymore, it faded to light shades of grey against his pale skin. He couldn't help but to smile. He was finally free. Free of guilt, free from Voldemort. Draco Malfoy isn't the boy who made all the wrong choices. He was the boy who fought against his own for what was right.

The Malfoys walked out of Hogwarts, smiling. None of them were harmed. As they were out of the grounds of Hogwarts, the Malfoys held hands and apparated to their Manor. **All was well. **

THE END

* * *

><p>So? It would be nice if you could review this. It's my first fan fiction. Thank you for reading, it means a lot to me.<p> 


End file.
